1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a desktop storage device for pens, pencils and similar elongated objects, and more particularly, to a desktop storage device comprising an elongated platform element for said pens, pencils and the like, said elongated platform adapted to be inserted and retained within an elongated container. The elongated platform element includes a lower platform upon which the pens and pencils rest, and an upper platform connected to the lower platform by means of an elongated connecting member. Disposed within the upper platform is at least one aperture, said aperture serving to allow the pens or pencils to be inserted therethrough, and further allowing the user to grasp the elongated platform in order to slide it out of the container. In order to store said pens and pencils, the elongated platform element is inserted into the container, and the pens and pencils are inserted through the aperture in the upper platform. The pens and pencil come to rest on the lower platform and are bound within the interior surface of the container. In order to receive said pens, pencils and the like, the elongated platform element is withdrawn from the container by means of grasping the aperture, thereby exposing the items stored within the container. In the preferred embodiment, the desktop storage device is composed of a foam rubber-type material, which material provides the storage device some flexibility and protection from everyday wear and tear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices to aid in the organization of desktops are of particular concern in the modem age, where the available work surface on desks is diminishing as a result of computers, telephones, and the like taking up a large percentage of the desk surface. In addition, peripheral items such as mouse pads, lamps, staplers, pictures and books all compete for space on the desktop. Desk drawers may be used to store some of these items; however, such items tend to get lost in the clutter of the drawers.
Organizers storing and organizing pens, pencils, and similar elongated desktop items have traditionally involved nothing more than a plastic cup or the like. Aesthetically, however, cup-type containers are not very appealing, and all of the cup""s contents are displayed in a disorganized stated. In addition, such cup-type containers tend to be easily overturned, thereby depositing the contents of the container on the desk or floor. Various devices for storing and retaining pens, pencils and the like have therefore been developed in order to overcome the failings of the simple cup-type container.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,764, which issued to Cima on Aug. 13, 1996 for a xe2x80x9cHolder for pens, pencils, tools, or the likexe2x80x9d discloses a holder for pens, pencils, elongated tools and the like, having a body provided with a plurality of parallel, elongated chambers extending downwardly through an upper surface. The body has an upper surface at an inclined angle to the parallel, elongated, chambers so that the chambers are accessible through elongated openings at the upper surface. The body can be produced by any desired technique, such as molding or machining, or can be produced by providing a plurality of tubular elements bonded together in a side-by-side abutting relationship.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,109, which issued to Coyle on Jan. 12, 1982 for a xe2x80x9cPencil holderxe2x80x9d discloses a pencil holder having a main body which is adapted to fit within a shirt pocket and having a multi-biased spring that releasably fastens the pencil holder to the shirt pocket and simultaneously retains pens or pencils placed within the pencil holder.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,527, which issued to Wang on Apr. 23, 1996 for a xe2x80x9cConvertible pencil boxxe2x80x9d discloses a container for pencils and the like that is convertible into a bolder for those pencils by reversely folding an outer cover of the container at a position intermediate with lengths to provide two compartments in parallelism with each other, and which are usable as a pencil holder.
In addition to the above-references U.S. utility patents, there are also numerous design patents for desktop storage devices and the like, including U.S. Pat. Nos. D310,244; D397,361; D341,624; D334,949; D327,093; D324,077; D323,853; D311,213 and D299,477, just to name a few.
However, the prior art desktop storage devices fail to offer the unique advantages contemplated by the present invention.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a desktop storage device for pens, pencils and similar elongated objects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a desktop storage device that is convenient to use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a desktop storage device that allows said pens, pencils and similar elongated objects to be hidden from view when not in use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a desktop storage device that is composed of a resilient and flexible material.
It is but another object of the present invention to provide such a desktop storage device that allows said pens, pencils and similar elongated objects to be stored within a container upon a platform, which platform may be raised in order to expose said objects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a desktop storage device that is inexpensive to manufacture.
To the accomplishments of the foregoing objects and advantages, the present invention, in brief summary, comprises an elongated platform element adapted to be inserted and retained within an elongated container. The elongated platform element includes a lower platform upon which said pens, pencils and similar elongated objects rest, and an upper platform connected to the lower platform by means of an elongated connecting member. Disposed within the upper platform is at least one aperture, said aperture serving to allow the pens or pencils to be inserted therethrough, and further allowing the user to grasp the elongated platform in order to slide it out of the container. The elongated platform element is adapted to be inserted into and securely retained within the container. Pens and pencils may be inserted through the aperture in the upper platform, and thereupon come to rest on the lower platform, being bound by the interior surface of the container. In order to receive said pens, pencils and the like, the elongated platform element is withdrawn from the container by means of grasping the aperture, thereby exposing the items stored within the container. In the preferred embodiment, the desktop storage device is composed of a foam rubber-type material, which material provides the storage device some flexibility and protection from everyday wear and tear.